A Distant Memory
by BluStrawberri
Summary: Ash is drunk. Of that he is certain. But who is he with, and why does it feel so right? Palletshipping, GaryxAsh. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum is drunk.

He realizes this as pair of hands that he faintly recognizes move down his body and a tongue that _isn't supposed to be there!_ slides into his mouth oh-so-smoothly. He _should_ know what's next, and he _should_ know who this is, but he finds himself a bit fuzzy as he tries to recount how many times those hands have touched him _ooh, yes, there, _and how many times that tongue has slipped past his lips in a way that he finds he is _all to happy to oblige_.

He knows he shouldn't be doing this, but he picks up on the barely masked scent of liquor and rum and _cinnamon _on the other. He thinks that this is okay, because he _knows that scent_ and could tell it anywhere and _oh god what are those hands _doing_ to him? _He barely registers the slight prick of pain and focuses instead of the surprising _pleasure_ he feels as one, two, three fingers are slipped inside of him and _oh god oh god Gar- _and he loses it. All he knows is that the cinnamon wraps around him and envelops him as he is just _taken_, whimpering in pain as the two nervously shift around.

"Are you okay?" the voice-that-he-should-know asks, and he knows he should respond but he can't think of words right now, so he just _nods_, and he knows it's going to be okay. Of course, it hurts at first, and his bottom half feels a bit _weird_, but he thinks that he likes it, and maybe he could get _used to this_, when suddenly the room spins and he feels stars behind his eyes and all he knows is that he feels _really_ good. He knows he's coming, and is surprised as he feels a strange _wetness_ as a guttural _moan_ escape him, and the face-that-kisses-him finishes inside and they lay back on the stained mattress, too tired to move.

"Was that okay?" he hears the voice ask, but he can barely hear it as he slips into sleep's waiting arms, enveloped by cinnamon and musk and _love_, and he thinks he nods as he falls asleep, though he might have imagined it. At last, he nods off, and the dreams come of red hair and green eyes, and he finds that it's okay with him. "G'night, Gar—"

"Night, Ash."

OoOoOoOo

The first thing he realizes when he wakes up is that _huh, my room isn't this bright._ The second thing he realizes is that there are arms wrapped around him where there should _not_ be arms.

Jumping awake with a jerk, he hears a soft, "Ow…"

_Oh god oh no oh no_ he thinks as he lays there, not looking up at the voice that he _does _recognize and the smell of cinnamon that he _does_ remember.

"Wha…" the voice murmurs, half awake, and he feels the shifting as the person looks below him.

"Well, hello there, Ash."

"Uh…hi, Gary."

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys, I had toyed with writing a second chapter, so I decided that I would make another, just so we find out what happens. This will be it to this story, as it is now a two-shot. Enjoy!

OoOoOoOo

"So…how did you sleep?"

"Wh-what?" Ash asks, barely hearing the words over the rushing of his thoughts.

"I _said_, how did you sleep, _Ashy-boy_?" the other man asks pointedly. Ash can just _hear_ the smirk in his voice, just _imagine_ the forest green eyes narrow at him just slightly, but he doesn't want to think about this right now.

"Wh-what did we…erm...exactly _do_ last night?" he finds himself asking, even though he really knows what _they_ did together and _oh god oh god this isn't happening._

"Weell," he hears Gary say, sounding so, so close to his ear, "I believe we got smashed…and…"

Ash tenses up for the final statement, the real honest-to-god words that would directly _confirm_ that this is _not_ a dream.

"…Well, I believe you know the rest," Gary purrs, and Ash knows that he is _definitely _blowing on his ear and _why the hell does it feel so _good?

"W-we…" Ash begins, but he can't bring himself to say it, because he is so _confused_ and _when did it get this way between us?_

"…Had sex. Fucked. Did the horizontal tango," Gary bluntly finishes for him, and this time Ash _knows_ that bastard is smirking and he turns around only to find green eyes looking back at him with something _unreadable_ in them and he wants to ask and _should_ he ask but he goes ahead and does it anyway.

"So…what does this _mean_?"

Gary is silent, and frowns ever-so-slightly, and Ash can see in his green eyes that _maybe_, just _maybe_, Gary is as confused as he is, and maybe he thinks it was a mistake and _oh god maybe he hates me maybe he's going to leave me!_

But instead of leaving, Gary pulls Ash into a hug, and Ash can feel his heart beating out of his chest and he is shaking a little when Gary says, "It means that I _love_ you, stupid."

"Oh," Ash says simply, and they stay like that for the rest of the morning, and he feels like it _might_ be true, and so he goes ahead and says, "I love you too."


End file.
